


That Time Danny Accidentally Became a ViewTuber

by BabyPorcupine_CutebutDEADLY



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPorcupine_CutebutDEADLY/pseuds/BabyPorcupine_CutebutDEADLY
Summary: "What are you talking about? What video?""THIS!" Dash shoves a phone in Danny's face. A ViewTube video plays on the cracked screen.The phone is so close that it takes a second for Danny's eyes to focus but then... oh. He's looking at himself. It takes him another moment to place the moonlit wooded clearing he was training in last night, and he watches a familiar figure scale halfway up a tree and start pull-ups.Crap. It's his latest training video. That's impossible, though. Danny sets those to private and only shares them with Sam and Tucker whenever he wants feedback. How the heck...?Oh. Wait. Did he actually make sure the last one was private?———The first public video that Danny releases wasn'tsupposedto be public. The second one totally is.





	That Time Danny Accidentally Became a ViewTuber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoingDeceased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/gifts).



**Playing video: 'Practice Training #051'**

The video starts. The camera is in the middle of a forest in a moonlit clearing. A single, pale figure stands on the other end of the space, donning sweatpants and a dark shirt. He crouches slightly, rocking his weight back and forth on either foot, before making a running start towards the tree opposite him. He runs up the trunk a short distance, before grabbing onto the lowest hanging branch and starting to do pull-ups. 

He changes grips a few times, but other than that does nothing but pull-ups for the majority of the video. When he's done, he lets go of the branch and lands on the packed dirt in a crouch. He seems exhausted as he reaches a blistered hand towards the camera. 

**Showing (2) of (2) comments for 'Practice Training #051':**

_guest1149: Ouch. Your hands are probably all torn up from that branch, jeez. How the heck did you do those pullups for so long? It's pretty impressive. That's got to have beat a world record or something somewhere._

_dbaxindahouse: FENTINA???_

* * *

"Hey, Fen _TURD!"_

Danny sighs, and a second later his back is meeting a locker. Ow. This is definitely a more aggressive start to the morning than he would have liked, but there's not really much he can do about it. On the bright side, at least it woke him up a little.

Dash looks positively livid. His face is red and pinched in anger, and a vein pushes impressively through the skin of the side of his neck.

"You look kinda mad," Danny comments idly. 

"What the _heck_ is that video you posted, huh?" Dash demands, his voice sounding suspiciously close to a whine. "You got a secret twin brother or something? There's no way that was you." 

"What...?" Video? Secret twin brother? Unless he's talking about Phantom... but that's impossible. Has Dash finally lost it? It's too early to be dealing with this crap. "What are you talking about? What video?"

"THIS!" Dash shoves a phone in Danny's face. A ViewTube video plays on the cracked screen. 

The phone is so close that it takes a second for Danny's eyes to focus, but then... oh. He's looking at _himself._ It takes him another moment to place the moonlit wooded clearing he was training in last night, and he watches a familiar figure scale halfway up a tree and start pull-ups.

Crap. It's his latest training video. That's impossible, though. Danny sets those to private and only shares them with Sam and Tucker whenever he wants feedback. How the heck...? 

Oh. Wait. _Did_ he actually make sure the last one was private? It was late, and he was (is) sleep-deprived. Sometimes he just messes around in the woods when he can't sleep, to work off steam and hopefully exhaust himself. He was pretty tired when he got back. He can practically see himself smashing the "post" button without checking that the video was set to private. Whoops. And of course, Dash just _happened_ to stumble upon it, because that's how Danny's life works. 

"This _isn't_ you. Right?!" Dash demands, wiggling the phone accusingly in Danny's face. 

He could lie. He _should_ lie. He should say it wasn't him, that it was some other scrawny, dark-haired sophomore doing pull-ups in the middle of the woods at midnight. That would probably just dig himself in a bigger hole, though... it's pretty obviously him in the video. He hadn't attempted to hide his face at all, he'd had no reason to. Denying it would just make him look like an idiot. He was lucky enough not to have actually transformed or used his powers, unlike in some other videos, so it should be harmless... right? 

Also, it's pissing off Dash for whatever reason, so obviously he has to keep doing it. 

"Actually. It _is_ me." 

"Prove it." 

Danny blinks. "'Prove it?' I mean, you can clearly see my face—" 

"How do we know it's not some other dweeb that _kinda_ looks like you messing around in the woods? Nah, we need actual proof." 

Over Dash's meaty shoulder, Danny spots his friends shaking their heads in unison. It's like they see the idea percolating in his head before it's even fully formed. This could be _fun,_ though. They have such little faith in him. If he were less tired, he might have rethought this decision. As it is, his thinking capacity is significantly reduced. That's his excuse. 

_'Danny, no,'_ Sam mouths upon making eye contact, but he's already made up his mind. Danny, _yes._

"Fine," he says, focusing back on Dash. "I'll post another video." 

* * *

**Playing video: 'Practice Training #052'**

_"So, uh. People seem to think I faked the last video? Which, I mean. Is understandable, I guess, since I'm... me. But it_ is _me. I've just been... working on things. Training for ghost hunts, and all that. I also really like trees."_

Danny sets the camera down and backs away before turning around. An enormous pine looms a distance ahead of him, just like in the last video. His target branch is a little higher off the ground than in the first video, however, and his hands just barely cling to it. He swings slightly, adjusting his grip. He turns and waves at the camera with a grin. He then scrambles further up the tree, before swinging off a higher-up branch and landing his feet on the branch of a different tree.

The next few minutes involve Danny goofing off in the trees, swinging and climbing and nearly falling several times, cackling in delight every so often. He finishes with a dramatic leap from a high-up branch, rolling out his impact with the ground and coming to a stop feet from the camera. Breath heaving and hands visibly bloodied, the video ends with a close-up of his toothy grin.

**Showing (3) of (7) comments for 'Practice Training #052':**

_samarilynmanson: you're an actual idiot_

_obi kwan kenobi: That's actually pretty cool, fenton. Do you really have fifty more of these videos floating around somewhere???_

_hackdeeznuts6969: Please. Anyone with a gymnastics background could probably pull this off. I dare you to try doing the same thing with the flag pole out behind the bank._

* * *

"I kinda wanna do it." 

Pre-calculus homework forgotten on the bed beside him, Danny's eyes are glued to the ceiling. He can feel his friends' gazes weighing on him. 

"... do what?" Sam asks cautiously. 

"The dare. Climb up to the flagpole, do pull-ups on it."

A pen clatters to Danny's desk, where Tucker has been fighting (and losing to) his chemistry problems. Momentary silence. "You're insane. You're not still sleep-deprived, are you?" Tucker's voice finally says. 

"It'll be fun, though!" Danny whines. He sits up and meets the disapproving stares of his friends. "Plus, it's still _training,_ isn't it?"

"Danny, the point of these videos is to track your human half's training so it doesn't lag behind your ghost half, not to show off to Dash or some other idiots on the internet," Sam says. 

"What if my powers stop working and I need to scale a building?" Danny retorts. 

Sam rolls her eyes. "Still not a good idea," she responds, sounding like she's already accepted the fact that he's going to do it anyway. She knows him so well. 

"Danny, dude. I really don't recommend it," Tucker says. 

"I'll be _fine_ ," Danny says. "Ghost powers, remember? If I fall, I can catch myself off-camera."

* * *

**Showing (3) of (14) comments on 'Practice Training #053 - Flagpole Climb!'**

_WaterIsSoWet: @hackdeeznuts6969 lol nothing to say now, hmm? Fenton, my dude, can't believe you actually did it. You're crazy._

_guest5990: You taking dares now? I totally dare you to scale your ridiculously big house. Also you should probably be wearing gloves if this is going to be a regular thing._

_TF4TooFine: Um, this is incredibly dangerous, but go off, I guess._

* * *

**Showing (3) of (29) comments on 'Practice Training #054 - Scaling FentonWorks'**

_Wes2Weston: Hey, you. Reading the comments. He's a GHOST. That's why he can do this._

_samarilynmanson: @Wes2Weston How does that make any sense? Wouldn't a ghost have just flown up there? Jeez._

_Wes2Weston: @samarilynmanson YOU!! YOU'RE IN ON IT!!!_

* * *

And so it begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt for Phic Phight 2019. 
> 
> Prompt by[GoingDeceased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/pseuds/GoingDeceased): Danny starts a YouTube channel doing extreme stunts and dares, he figures he’s died once already what is a few dares going to do?
> 
>  **EDIT 5/19/2020:** Made some minor grammatical edits.


End file.
